<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cat ears switch by TheTarr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440357">Cat ears switch</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr'>TheTarr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"S" Means Supercute!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Translation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26440357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not native English speaker, did these translations together with DeepL. I’ll put more short ‘Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru’ passages in this work in the future. Thank you, DeepL. And thank you so much for reading these 233</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>"S" Means Supercute!! [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cat ears switch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403496">"S" 的意思是 Supercute!!</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTarr/pseuds/TheTarr">TheTarr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>At a rainy spring night, Oikawa Tooru had a sweet dream. In the dream, the God announced peacefully that he can exchange 10 times of serves outside for somebody he hate to grow cat ears. Would you like to do so, Mr. Oikawa?</p><p>First, Oikawa knew it was a dream. Second, although Oikawa was a bitch sometimes, he didn't seem to hate anyone really. If he had to name one person, it would probably be the headmaster. </p><p>Imagine the middle-aged man with barely no hair but with cat ears, Oikawa Tooru smirked. Canada's hairless cat. Of course, only idiots won’t change.</p><p>　　</p><p>2</p><p>The head of the class hadn't grown cat ears, but caught Oikawa staying in the campus without his school uniform. Oikawa had just returning from a long run and swapped his sweaty uniform T-shirt for his regular clothes. He replied nothing while the headmaster keep rattling on.</p><p>No one knows when did Oikawa Tooru became the kind of child adults call precocious. The reason why he was more calm under pressure than his peers was because he is looking farther ahead. Oikawa thinks that when he looks back five years from now, he'll find these orders in his senor high school very amusing. </p><p>That may not be the case, but right now, these views make Oikawa acts like an outsider at times. Only when playing volleyball does he show 100 percent seriousness. To the Kitagawa Daiichi 13 or 14 year old, there was a irresistible attraction about such a Oikawa Tooru. </p><p>Perhaps at that time, Kageyama Tobio was attracted to his temperament as well. After just one more glance at where the light was, it was hard to look away again.</p><p>　　</p><p>3</p><p>Fifteen minutes has passed since the practice started. Kageyama still not shows up. As if seeing the sun coming out of the west, Iwaizumi calls out to Oikawa, who is on his third serve out of bounds, "Where is Kageyama?"</p><p>"Huh?" Oikawa raises an eyebrow, "How should I know?"</p><p>"Usually, this kid only talks with you." Iwazumi says, "Hey, take the responsibility as a senior!" Oikawa whispers, "Speaking to someone and talking with someone are two different concepts..."</p><p>Iwaizumi takes the volleyball from Oikawa’s hands and kicks him right in the butt.</p><p>Standing outside the volleyball court door with hurting butts, Oikawa doesn’t know where to start serching.</p><p>Maybe Kageyama forgot that there was a club event today and went home already - even though Oikawa knows it is impossible. Though Oikawa doesn’t want to face it, there was no way a guy like Kageyama Tobio would ever stop running forward. </p><p>Thoughts are still walking away, and his muscles were already walking from the entrance of the arena to the restroom by their daily memory. Since he is here, Oikawa thinks, he might as well take a look and if Kageyama Tobio isn't inside, he'll be able to go back and give his duty to Iwazumi. </p><p>With that in mind, Oikawa Tooru pushed open the lounge door. His eyes were not used to the sudden darkness. Suddenly there is a "clang" from deep inside, as if some frightened animal crushing into the metal cabinet door. </p><p>A moment later, Oikawa can see it clearly. "Kageyama Tobio," he said, "why aren't you in training?" </p><p>Kageyama, unusually, leans in the corner with a vegetable-colored face. He is trying hard to cover his head with his hands. Oikawa feels strange and walks towards this troublesome junior, "Not feeling well?" </p><p>"No, Oikawa-senpai!" Kageyama immediately replies, "Please, don't come any closer!"</p><p>Oikawa doesn’t listen to the advice. He approaches, pulls Kageyama’s arms: "Listen to senpai, if you get headache you should go to the infirmary."</p><p>Kageyama presses hardly on his head, "I can't go!"</p><p>Veins pops out on Oikawa's forehead, "You know, that’s why they call you a troublemaker."</p><p>The two wrestle for a moment, and Oikawa wins the victory thanks to two more years of rice. Kageyama's palm lefts the top of his head little by little - only underneath the palm, the two cat ears pops up like flares. </p><p>　　</p><p>4</p><p>Kageyama Tobio is stunned, and so is Oikawa Tooru. The cat ears are the same color as Kageyama's hair, moving vividly. Now the ears wavering between standing up straight and sticking to the back of his head, indicating that at some moments, Kageyama wants to ask for help from Oikawa. But at other moments, Kageyama simply wants to beat him up then run away. </p><p>Oikawa surrenders with both hands, "I promise I won't arrest you and give you to a scientist."</p><p>Kageyama rages, "If you say so you've already thought about it!"</p><p>Oikawa recalls last night's dream and opened his eyes wide in disbelief. After a moment, he cautiously asks, "Did Tobio-chan just become like this... about ten minutes ago?"</p><p>Kageyama places his hands on his knees and straightens his back, "Yes, that's right. Does senpai know what's going on with me?"</p><p>Ten minutes ago, it was when Oikawa's first serve went out of bounds. Oikawa says, "There seems to be some connection with me..."</p><p>Oikawa gave him a rough description of the dream. For some reason, Oikawa changed "somebody I hate" into "a random acquaintance". Oikawa doesn’t know if it was an illusion, but Kageyama seemed to be happy.</p><p>"Then, after serving a full ten out of bounds balls, I should be able to change back to my original form." Kageyama's cat ears perk up, "Please go ahead and-"</p><p>The second half of the sentence stops abruptly, Kageyama’s cheeks are bloodied, and his hands are folded over his mouth in a death grip - Oikawa's rough fingertips (from years of holding volley balls) are slowly stroking back and forth across Kageyama's extremely sensitive ears, causing unbearable tremors all over his body.</p><p>"Uh huh, Tobio-chan." Oikawa says with a smirk, "Serving outside balls are embarrassing. Unfortunately, Tobio-chan have to beg me for that."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>